


【黑豺精为道吸阳元，玲珑骰定下终身事】

by AAAAA19871997



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAA19871997/pseuds/AAAAA19871997





	【黑豺精为道吸阳元，玲珑骰定下终身事】

城南有个德云楼，名副其实的销金库。  
吹啦弹唱吃喝女票赌抽一样不缺。  
可鲜有人知，  
这楼——有妖气。

-  
张九龄本是黑豺精，这些年和山上白虎精东哥靠着赌技和打技赢了不少卖命的人的阳气，要修成人形还差那么临门一脚。师傅说了那要再得了一个人的阳气就差不多功德圆满了。  
于是两人下山来到德云楼物色物色对象

张九龄进门一打眼就看上了一个高白高白的老爷们，看着就吸起来味道不错，阳气也很足的养足。身边还有一个一边儿高的带着眼镜的神棍，就留给东哥罢。

于是他摸着两颗骰子，走上前故技重施。

可惜，那时候他还不知道，他看上的王九龙和德云楼主的沾亲，更不知道王九龙身边那个一边儿高的师爷可是实打实有那么点儿眼力见的半仙。  
_

一阵眩晕，再睁开眼。  
四壁空空，一张床靠在左，一盘香在右。....大白个子正坐在当间椅子上摇着扇子看着他

好嘛...防不胜防...没想到把自己输了出去。

 

“我听师爷说了，要阳气是吧？给啊。”

张九龄听了来劲，蹭的站起来也不顾自己双手还被捆着。有这种好事？  
“真的假的，你只要这样我可大谢你了，今后我们就是兄弟了！”

 

“那要麻烦老大自己来吃了？”  
王九龙笑的真诚，挑着眼看着前站着和他坐着一边高等的人，伸手挑着人下巴就往自己个怀里拉上几步，一甩大褂卷起一阵小风瞬瞬吹散右边那盘香卷着毒人的气息就扑向张九龄。

 

遭人暗算，小王八蛋.......这是张九龄被迫沉沦进情欲之前最后一丝完全清醒的怒骂。

王九龙揽着将他抱进怀里，凑近就着这姿势舔抿唇瓣入口，却被人用眼神顶回压碾，眼前的人没有被囚禁的乖觉心态，刺棱棱小尖牙反倒咬了一口王九龙的唇。微痛的震颤经唇及心尖，一点点血腥起送入味蕾。

 

“有意思。我看你是不想得道了。”

 

王九龙微微惊讶转而舌尖勾刮描摹着刚刚伤人的唇舌落口恨不能全融在相触的处所。一吻罢了，凝视着眼前的人，看着他的双眸越来越失神，情绪越来越不坚定。

带银铃的小马褂，掉落在地上，砸出清脆的响声。

一手抚过头顶顺着头发摸到后脑，手腕微微用力带着脖子贴上了下体，隔着一层布料在脸蛋上磨蹭。长叹一声手指抚摸着人后颈的皮肤“让我舒服了，自然就放开你”

 

张九龄的怒意几乎是一瞬间就爆发。只觉得浑身发烫，眯着眼转开头又被拦回来

！？……

 

长此以往，后穴里一阵阵搅动药效可没有停歇，张九龄不断歇的硬气话也逐渐断断续续。腿脚完全使不上力气，手也被束缚住不能保持平衡，眼中也变得模糊。

王九龙漾笑轻轻托起人下巴，看着含水眸坦言

“药到升仙，师爷诚不骗我”

“我要是修不成，你就是...我.....我儿子!”  
缚着手艰难地膝行靠近，肉柱就在不远地方直直的杵着。拿唇试着触了几下微微凹陷的顶部，才下定决心完全吃下去。

 

柱体外部表面微皱的皮肤随着推进而被抹平，难以言喻的感觉攀附在豺精心头…尖锐犬齿收进牙肉…短距离的进进退退中口中的东西似乎稍微饱满了一些，身前人开始主动地挺进，横冲直撞的闹得舌头无处可安，一次次地被顶回口内。

然而不明不白的情绪没有接触药效  
反而……让两种情欲占据着的身体，逼上了巅峰。

 

温热的口腔包裹着身下的敏感，濡湿的唇舌快感瞬间屠遍全身，王九龙只觉得血气上涌。顾不得什么，把着人后脑勺就挺腰椿起来  
抚着后脑的手微微用力扣住，收缩的口腔紧紧吸着顶端，软骨和舌头青涩的反应更是妙不可言........  
直到顶峰降临，他都没有放手反观那人的肤色也罕见地透一层薄红，在昏暗灯光下更显暧昧，特别是配上了粘在嘴角那淫靡的黏液。

“您别急啊，多喂你点升仙不成问题，补阳嘛。日子还长着呢。”

 

是啊，夜也还长着呢.....

_

再说后话，自从这日之后。九龙和九龄可以说是形影不离。

那日九龙正街上晃着迎面撞上一个老和尚，老和尚张口就说  
“施主，你有妖气！”

 

“哟，大师。那您快帮我催催那妖什么时候给我下崽了。”

-END-


End file.
